


Nightwoods + Gravity Falls crossover (Work in progress)

by ItsTrevor (orphan_account)



Series: Nightwoods & Gravity Falls Crossover Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Mystery, Nightwoods, Oral Sex, Other, Paranormal, Romance, Sex, Teen Romance, Trevor_Nichols, Vaginal Sex, stories by Trevor_Nichols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor
Summary: Nightwoods is a series I'm making, it's inspired by Gravity Falls. I created it so they both took place in the same universe.Nightwoods Characters* (Owned by Trevor_Nichols)Trevor, 17 Year old Human Male (main character) (Protagonist)Alex, 17 Year old Human Female (main character, Trevor’s girlfriend) (Protagonist)Star, 14 year old human femaleJamie, 15 year old human femaleThe Overlord, ~250,000 Year old unknown species (Antagonist) (Ruler of the Nightmare Realm)Zyxx, 10,000 Year old unknown species (The Overlord’s right hand man)The Watcher, ??? Year Old Human Male, (Character under development)*list is unfinished and under development
Series: Nightwoods & Gravity Falls Crossover Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841635
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Nightwoods

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the characters and situations from Nightwoods
> 
> Gravity Falls: all rights reserved to Alex Hirsch and Disney.

In Nightwoods

Trevor and his girlfriend, Alex, are at his house


	2. Gravity Falls, Oregon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to check on Gravity Falls and its people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know what you think of this work so far.

EMPTY CURRENTLY EMPTY


	3. The Convergence

.......................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Warning
> 
> After this chapter, there will be situations of sex, dark themes (including rape), and death. If you are easily offended by jokes, have no sense of humor, or are easily grossed out/squeamish about descriptions of gross stuff such as gore, read with caution. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. This is 18 and up, but I can’t stop people that are younger from reading this work.


	4. The Nightmare Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overlord is the antagonist of Nightwoods, he rules over the Nightmare Realm, an alternate dimension of our universe.

The Overlord looked around at his kingdom in the Nightmare Realm.


	5. (:

Trevor turned on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work!


End file.
